Retsujou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La crueldad y belleza de la naturaleza salvaje puede ocultar mucho más de lo que su crudeza nos muestra aunque para ello necesitemos la ayuda de otros para poder averiguarlo.


**Retsujou**

Un perfecto ejemplar de borrego cimarrón andaba a la procura de preciosas hembras, si podía ser que tuvieran el pelaje marrón chocolate y la grupa blanquecina además de que tuvieran unos ochenta centímetros de altura, ciento sesenta de longitud y unos cincuenta y pocos kilos además de unos lindos cuernos, pequeñitos y de poca curvatura que acompañasen a la belleza de sus rostros. Hembras, multitud de ellas, eso era lo que tenía en mente este carnero en particular pero dicha línea de pensamientos iba a traerle un destino de lo más cruel.

A gran altura un hermoso ejemplar de hembra de halcón peregrino, cincuenta y ocho centímetros de longitud corporal y unos ciento veinte de envergadura, fijó su excepcional vista en lo que sería su merienda quien, ignorante, chapoteaba plácidamente en un lago. Para bien o para mal el pato alzó el vuelo solamente para ser interceptado en el aire con las garras apretadas del halcón que impactaron mortalmente en la cabeza, llegando a escucharse un crujido, para luego descender en caída libre sobre una gran piedra que se encontraba en la orilla del lago donde su cuerpo reventó a causa del impacto. El halcón descendió sobre la piedra donde empezó a desplumar al pato antes de desgarrar su carne para poder comérselo.

El borrego no encontró ninguna preciosa hembra de su especie pero sí se encontró con el sangriento espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo la hembra de halcón devorando a su presa que ya resultaba casi del todo irreconocible siendo ahora mismo un montón de sanguinolentos pedazos informes salvo por la cola, las patas y el pico. Apartando la vista, y haciendo como si no hubiera visto aquella masacre, el carnero se puso en movimiento rodeando el lago pero no dio más que unos diez pasos cuando algo le golpeó con salvaje violencia que lo lanzó, precisamente, contra la gran piedra donde se encontraba el halcón devorando a su propia presa. El fuerte impacto reventó al carnero desparramando sus tripas por el suelo, además de hacer que el halcón alzase el vuelo por precaución.

De entre unos matorrales salió un gigantesco ejemplar de tigre cuya notoriedad física más representativa era una cicatriz que caía verticalmente sobre su cerrado ojo izquierdo cortando su párpado. Acomodándose en el suelo empezó a devorar los restos sangrientos del borrego cimarrón hasta que sintió el vuelo de prueba por parte del halcón peregrino para comprobar si era seguro volver a la piedra para acabar con su comida. Cuando el tigre apartó su mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en su propia comida el halcón se posó sobre la piedra y reanudó su propia alimentación.

Halcón y tigre comían plácidamente sus presas casi como si estuvieran disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

…

…

…_._

―Y entonces me despierto todo alterado con una fuerte taquicardia y la respiración acelerada a causa de semejante sueño. ¿Qué crees que puede significar, Chopper?

Su pequeño nakama tenía entre sus patas la papelera y su cabeza metida en ella mientras su estómago se revolvía por las nauseas de aquellas sangrientas descripciones. Con gran esfuerzo sacó la cara de la papelera y su voz salió como un ahogado murmullo.

―No soy de ese tipo de médicos, Sanji― le recordó Chopper aunque su nakama no le hizo el menor caso y siguió a lo suyo.

―Antes no eran tan gráficos, y mortales, pero desde que ese kuso marimo y mi dulce Robin-chwan se han prometido, y por iniciativa de mi preciosa morena, empezaron este tipo de extraños sueños. Incluso he tenido algunos en los que en lugar de un halcón y un tigre, por increíble que pueda parecer, eran una grulla y un tiburón los que actúan como devoradores. ¿Un tiburón en un lago atacando a un pato y luego que una grulla se una para devorar sus restos que flotaban sobre la superficie del agua?

Finalmente a Chopper se le aflojó el estómago y soltó su merienda de una sola vez.

— — — — — — — — — —

**END**or**Fin**

— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Y a esto se le dice "no saber sobre qué más escribir" -.-U Parcialmente, o en su totalidad sobre la idea de Sanji contando la historia a Chopper está, ¿claramente?, basado en la escena post-créditos finales de Iron Man 3. Para los que la hayan visto xD y para los demás que no lo hicieran :x

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
